UnNatural Silence
by Seshaddict
Summary: It is the future, and the demons have returned. Our World has turned into a battle ground for species domination But is it them that we must truely fear, or our very own humanity that will destroy us?
1. Chapter 1

_**Unnatural Silence**_

_**By: Seshaddict**_

**Rating: M for content and themes**

**Type: OOC, Sci-fi & Fantasy, Romance, Adventure and Angst**

Summary:

In the future, in a time of lost knowledge; our planet's resources exhausted- and nature traumatized by our human existence, we will face the return of demons- or so it has been told. Very little of magic remains- though there are families who have known of this coming- and whom have trained in faith that there would be a time when it was needed again- the lost arts. And now the time has come- as we, the humans frantic to relearn what we willingly lost- frantic to save what we willingly destroyed- face an army that has returned to claim the world that was once theirs. The demons- they are back. But, perhaps they are not what we must fear- for our pride, our selfishness, and our inability to live with nature may destroy us anyways, and in return destroy them.

Disclaimer:

I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters or plotline in that wonderful Anime. They are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. However, there will be characters in this story that do not belong to InuYasha-they are mine- as is the superimposed story line. Please do not make this a legal issue.

_**Chapter One: The Return of Demons**_

The starship was set to cruise- and Captain InuYasha Tashio finally closed his eyes to relax for a mere second. The intergalactic battle for the planet Earth and its surrounding constalations had not been as simple as the Demonic generals had thought it would be. Closing his eyes, InuYasha's let his mouth curve in a satisfied smirk as he contemplated that this could possibly be a first in the book of times his father and brother had been wrong.

It was indeed good to know that such a thing was possible.

Keeping his eyes closed- he let his smirk grow wider- _yeah_, to know his _brother_- Lord Sesshoumaru Tashio, Prince of the Western Realms had been wrong, to underestimate the humans, was immensely satisfying.

"_The bastard needed to realize not everything would always go the way he would wish it",_ he thought with self satisfaction..

What had been thought would be a simple blitzkrieg attack had failed. Leaving a stunned and disbelieving demon army to turn tail back to the giant battle ships they had placed strategically about the interspace around earth.

He wondered where- or upon whom- Sesshoumaru would be gnashing his teeth about the failed outcome of the last intergalactic battle. The failed mission would mean someone was going to loose their head- and that was the reason why InuYasha had made it a point to miss the stat meeting called together by his father upon the command station that they had set up on the secured surface upon the Moon of Earth….. the first of Earth's frontier to fall.

Perhaps it would be General Naraku's head that Sesshoumaru would decide to sacrifice today……… that would have made the lost battle worth it, InuYasha decided. He slumped into his command seat a bit before opening his eyes- and looking out of the massive bay's windows at the beautiful shimmering planet made of green and blue swirled with white and silver- illuminated in magnificence as the sun lit its rays of golden fire upon its surface…….. the planet Earth.

_The planet that was home._

The planet that no longer belonged to them……. ."_but hopefully for not too long……", h_e thought. "_Sesshoumaru and father would not accept anything else"._

And for all he loathed his older brother- InuYasha knew that what Sesshoumaru wanted, Sesshoumaru got.

XXX

Demon CommandStation No. 5:

_Earth. It was a place that held so many memories._

Inu na Tashio- Commander and King of the Western Demon Domains sighed silently. He eyed the sweating generals who had failed to secure what should have been an easy victory over the weak human space forces. Humans that had become the dominant species to inhabit Earth in the interim periods of darkness that the demons had been banished.

_Humans. Not so very weak_…… Inu Tashio corrected, as his narrowed gold-copper gaze focused out the window of the immense conference room where the demon generals, commanders and ruling Lords and Kings sat. The beautiful planet taunting them, beckoning them back….. it had been too long.

Everyone was trying to hide their ki of fear- and an aura of tightly reigned anger crackled like static and flashed like lightning – as the emotionless handsome face and cold cold gold eyes of Commander Lord Sesshoumaru Tashio focused upon them. Inu Tashio knew his son's fury was white hot within him- tightly reigned- and one wrong answer or word , and someone here would lose their life. Considering many things could not kill a demon- and that most of them had lived through the eons of banishment- waiting to return to the planet that was their home to rule once again- no one wanted it to be their life that was lost to the cold and furious commander Tashio- his first born son.

It was a shame to have lost today. And yet- not so far fetched. After all- it had been a human whom had banished them- placed them beyond their home and world of rule to roam the reaches of space for eons now- until the curse had finally ended. That shift in time and space continuum had been felt by every demon in the army- it meant that Midoriku was dead- and that Earth was calling them back home.

But in the ages that had past since their last lost battle against the human race- Midoriku had obviously trained well those she left behind to foresee this day.

_Never underestimate your enemy_. Tashio thought. Wishing he had thought of it earlier.

_"Incompittant Fool!"_ he heard, as his mind refocused just in time to see his son flick his wrist- as his poisoned whip came out from the tips of his taloned hand- to slice right down the middle of the unfortunate general Tomu. The eerie glow of the flashing whip that was an extension of his son in moments of fury- channeling the toxic poison that would fill him when he was in rage was a sight to behold. The stench of acid and burnt flesh permeated the air- tightening the roll of fear that made its way through the conference room, making Inu Tashio feel sick. The three other kings felt likewise- if their uncomfortable shifting in their seats was a sign. The stench of failure and the fear- it permeated the room- thick and cloying. It was almost as bad as seeing the tiger demon's face and torso split in half with the muscle, sinew, and brain matter on display from Sesshoumaru's attack. The two commanders seated beside the now dead demon trembled – and were obviously holding back their nausea and fear in worry any movement would attract Sesshoumaru's attentions upon them.

"Do not tell me you could not sense the miko barrier!- all of you have lived to fight in the time of Miko's- and to think that Midoriku would not have one set up is unacceptable." Sesshomaru bit out- his voice unemotional- yet no one dared to breath- for no one there would underestimate the degree of fury their prince reigned in him.

From his seat, the father studied his son.

He was taller than even most demons. Body structure; lithe with tight muscle. There was a grace about him- that and the phenomenal beauty of his appearance that was otherworldly. Yet despite grace and beauty- none would mistake him for female or think to take him lightly. Those whom underestimated him did not live long or suffered torment enough to wish for their deaths. He was not unjust nor unfair- but quick to temper, and just as fast to mett out punishment. Demonic justice was often fast and cruel. A world where the strong ruled and the weak wished to gain strength. – A world in which his son Sesshoumaru was king in all but name and title. Even the Ruling Kings gave deference to the young lord. He was sharp and had a shrewd mind that was rarely wrong, a prowess that few could overcome. In battle he was undefeated, and in strategy he was a wizard that few could beat. With all that, it was unusual that fate had also combined into the pot a personality that inspired others to wish to serve him. Despite his moods and tempers- many catered to his whims and wishes with a loyalty that often stunned Inu Tashio. But one never regretted one's son being great- it was his pride that Sesshoumaru had attained such status in their demon world.

_"Tell me Lord Jaken-"_ Sesshoumaru focused upon the unfortunate Toad general who had led the first line of attack, " why were you unable to use the magic staff of two heads to break the barrier?"

Jaken gulped. But if there was one thing Lord Sesshoumaru tolerated less that failure, it was lies. " It was used, my Leige- but I do not know why it did not succeed. This barrier was different."

Sesshoumaru's sharp gaze zoomed into focus. Silver hair shimmered like spun silk- sat straight and long- not a strand daring to move out of place despite the movements of his head as it turned to face Jaken. It was a well known fact that he could smell information anywhere. Gut instinct, and sincere insight made him one of the best interrogators- and his ability to ferret out info that somehow was vital was renowned.

"_What do you mean_, Jaken?" his eyes cold and calculating iced over as he continued, " I advise you to be precise in exactly what happened."

Jaken held back gulping again. His life flashed before him. He was either one very dead toad demon or one very lucky one.

"When my division reached the first outerspace near Earth's atmosphere, my Lord- I did indeed use the staff of two heads. The initial barriers did appear to break- Just as we had planned and foresaw. We were able to succeed in entering the first biosphere- but then it was as if anther barrier was erected closer to the surface- one we had not foreseen, nor expected to suddenly appear. This was a different barrier my lord. The purity of its energy much different from other miko barriers I have encountered. It was something the staff was unable to overcome. I asked Lord Tomo and the other Lords whom have knowledge of Miko barriers to aid us in overcoming it. Even our combined efforts hardly dented it- though it seemed to tire. Then it seemed to pulse my lord- against our combined efforts to break it, and next we knew- it purified anything demonic that was in contact with it suddenly. Considering we were using mass power to overcome it- the purification surprised us- and took out half our forces- the best of them. We have not come against anything of its like in history that I am aware of- and it was ….. something individual. It was as if it was alive and pulsating."

Sesshoumaru raised one elegant eyebrown. "Are you going to tell me we lost thousands of forces today because we failed to break through a miko barrier Lord Jaken?" he asked with a voice that was softly dangerous in its cadenses.

Jaken fought the urge to quake. Lord Sesshoumaru was difficult when furious- but never unreasonable.

"My Lord– the barrier in itself was the biggest weapon they had. It Purified thousands of our demonic forces simlultaneously- as well as holding us out of attack range from the planet. It was what precipitated the loss we suffered today. It was not their army nor their fighting technique that gave them this victory."

Jaken remained uncomfortable and silent on completing his explanation. The ax of death could fall at any moment.

"I will vouch for this my Liege," Lord Miyoga of the flea demon sect supported the Toad generals account. Both were ancients in the demon lineage. They had lived through the age of Midoriku- which even Sesshoumaru had not.

"Have we not experience such a weapon or defense in our capture of their satellite moon and their surrounding space fleet stations?" Sesshouarmu fired out the question that nagged everyone. " Why have we never known of such a human power force in our past encounters with them- even in the battles of old?"

"I wish I knew my Lord…. but unfortunately we do not know." ToTosai, Commander of the Magic arts and Attack manouver division calmly answered back. He too had been there at the forefront of the battle unable to believe what they were dealing with. It was unsettling that humans had possibly developed into far superior creatures of power in the ages gone by.

Sesshoumaru silently stared at the bug eyed toad general, the flea general and his weaponry master. All were loyal and intelligent. Jaken himself had broken many a miko barrier in his time- and was in no way incopitant. They had obviously come upon something unexpectedly novel and difficult to over come. This bore investigation.

"This conference is adjourned for the time. I will recall it to account once I have reviewed this new information in more detail. We must plan our next move before they have time to recoup their own losses. If this barrier seemed to weaken - perhaps there is a way to weaken it enough to be overcome."

" This meeting is dismissed." He ended, as he waited for his father to nod consent with the three other ruling Kings, before he rose and strode out of the meeting room. His dissatisfaction and fury were obvious. The sea of demons in his way parted to make way like they did for no other demon lord.

General Naraku fought to hide his aura of dislike and hate and resisted the urge to grit his teeth at the very sight. Simple birthright to so much power and respect should be brought down. It was a thought in regards to Lord Sesshoumaru Tashio that had Naraku trying to unclench his teeth again.

Lord Miyoga noticed the effort- and smiled; unfriendly and coolly he said, " It is a sign of your weakness that your jealousy makes you loath him instead of yearn to become more like him instead. Do not wish him dead- instead wish your self and improve yourself to be better than he- our demon world needs such leaders. We do not need wars between our greatest generals to prove petty jealousies." Before he moved away from the jealous and now seething spider demon.

XXX

Human Space Station and Space Command : Starship 8

Commander Kaede Tamaru had watched from the battleship as the demon forces had advanced. There was not any way in the seven hells they would overcome this immense of an offensive if the demon forces made it through the purity barriers placed about earth since ancient times. Purity barriers still maintained by the mikos who were trained to keep the magic and powers of the ancients in knowledge….. trained for ages of time – generation to generation, incase they would be needed once more …when the demons returned.

Kaede unconsciously held her breath in baited horror- waiting to see if they would advance past the first barrier. With in minutes- the first of 5 barriers was over come- and the enormous demon forces and battle fleets advanced. Like child's play – ridiculous in how simple it was done- the 5 barriers of Midoriku were over come one by one- and the enemy had infiltrated Earth's biosphere. Kaede felt horror and loss. Only the Kami's would know what defense we have now- what our fates as humans are she thought- as she watched the enormous demon battleships advance. Our counterstrike looks like harmless fireworks, she thought desperately. " Is all lost then?" she wondered.

Surprise lit her eyes- and breath held afraid to hope, when suddenly a powerful barrier was erected from no where. This was not a known barrier- this was not even part of the plan…. Was it?

Was there some secret she was not aware of?

She turned to the command station communication line- and got connected with the leading offence commander- Kikyou Tamaru, her sister.

" Kikyou- what is that barrier? – was this known?" As commanding officer aboard the warship- she should have been informed!

Kikyou was in the throws of battle. Her hair was braided back- helmet on, sweat running down her face- and Kaede could see the determination- cold and fierce in her sister's eyes. "I do not know Kaede- I was not aware of any back up barrier." She bit out as she continued to use her miko powers against the enemy forces- channeling it through the ship she was commanding.

Kaede turned back to the bay's windows- watching the barrier- different from any other they had known of. _"It had not been there to start with- so where did it come from? Is it possible that there is a miko we have overlooked?"_ Kaede thought. The barrier was white and pure- pulsating with life energy the like of which none had ever seen. If there was a miko who wielded such power– she pitied the woman. The military would soon be drafting her- and she would have a lot to answer for, such as why she had not come forth already.

This was what had become the use of mikos and monks- and all those with holy powers in the past few months. It was not an option- the defense of humanity's very existence hung by a thread. Such situations broke old traditions and vows- and the very beings meant to keep peace and train others in culture and magic were forced to take the sword of battle.

Mikos. Legends- demons and magic. Things Kaede had never really thought of much while her grandfather had trained her, and told her the stories. It had almost been ingrained folklore. Legend and mystery. The tale of a time so long ago- that there had been forests and trees, and plenty of natural water. Earth herself alive with nature. A time where humans had been the weaker species. The time and legend of Midoriku were tales each child was told- just incase her prediction of the future would come true- that there would be a day when the demons would return.

Then like some Sci-Fi story, some fairytale gone bad, the foreboding part had come true.

The demons had come suddenly. Still human intelligence was unsure why or how the time was now for such a return. Initially cautious, and hoping to make entry with out force, the demons had scout ships go forth- and failed to enter Earth's biosphere.

They had next moved to meet with humans for entrance.

This had been a disaster of a meeting- and as far as Kaede was concerned- would be the cause of humanity's downfall if the demons won.

"They had come to us in peace- asking to be granted entrance. And we initiated this war with our inability to compromise some sort of an agreement." Kaede thought. It had been her point all along that perhaps they (the demons) did not need permission to enter Earth. That they had the power and ability to do so already, and they had merely wanted to prevent a repeat of past events- so they were willing to try peace first. The other's of the comity had not felt nor seen it that way. After all- it had been the demons who had lost – had it not?- so they were likely weaker- and less able to regain earth. There was therefore no need to welcome these long lost inhabitants back.

She easily recalled the dashing and very handsome young demonic captain sent with a small group of other old and much more ancient demons. He had been by her studies, a dog demon. Lord InuYasha. That was his title. Son of the Inu Tashio. He had met with her- and her small group of human emissaries – a first line from both sides to pave the way for more powerful players to meet. Except while the demons had come for peace- the humans had not wanted any compromise or peace from the get go.

"_The faults of pride……."_ Kaede thought.

Kaede had felt instant liking for the dog demon captain. He was arrogant yet friendly- charming in a rough way. His Red colored clothing would have looked odd upon anyone else- yet suited him. They showed traces of the ancient dresses Kaede had seen in museums- but his were like new- and the old museum samples had never indicated how well they suited the man that wore them. Atop his hori was demon armor, and his hair was unbound – a long glorious riot of white unbound silk. Who would have thought that demons could look……… well so very human. Granted he had had ears upon his head that shouted he was not human, but she had not expected demons to look so good. Even Kikyou- whom never let emotion nor attraction control her had looked stunned.

Obviously there had been a translation mistake in history- for demons were portrayed as literal monsters- that had not a mind nor thought except to destroy and to rule. They were to be unable to speak logically and want only to destroy. They were supposedly ugly and crude- or so the tales told assured them.

Yet, the demons sent to meet with them had stunned all the humans. Their very appearance showed how wrong their beliefs and history had been.

Yes, they were tall and well built- even though if you had to describe them; they were sinew and wiry muscle- not actually buffed. It made them appear stronger for some reason than if they had been buffed and muscled. They were so very humanoid, that it was eerie. Added to that unsettling realization was that they were also very handsome. Attractive to any living and breathing human woman- even when she was well aware of what monsters they were. Kaede blushed. She had never seen anyone as handsome as the demons sent to meet them that day. They made human men look colorless and washed out.

Perhaps that had been part of the problem. The male commanders had taken instant dislike to the obvious virility and power, charm and shrewdness so very obvious in these demons. To compete with beings like them would have been next to impossible. And they still did not know exactly the extent of power and magic demons possessed.

Lord InuYasha may have sensed this- for he tried his best to put everyone at ease. He paid not the slightest heed to any woman more than needed for the talks, much to every woman's disappointment and relief. It was like you were attracted beyond explanation ; like a moth to a flame that you knew would destroy you. It was later that Commander Kikyou had brought up the thought that if demon men were so phenomenal, then their woman must be so as well. That realization had put a damper from the female point of view.

Kaede thought back to that day:

She had been seated in the circular conference room, awaiting the arrival of the demon emissary. She had been among the handful of other mikos, priests, and ruling government officials and military commanders there. Restlessness and fear was a toxic mix of emotion that filtered through the room as they waited. Kaede had felt sick in her stomach. What if they were going to kill them- these ugly demons?

Then the door to the highly defended section 8 had slid up- to reveal the demon contagion. They were stunning. The white haired dog demon in red commanded attention immediately. His golden copper gaze took in the room- his eyes seemed to literally assess each being with in. Deeming it safe- his eyes lit up with naughtiness as a smirk graced his mouth as he smiled.

"Lord InuYasha Tashio- Commander of the Western Demonic Forces of the Demon Army. I am here in peace today and wish on the behalf of both humans and demons, that today we begin a friendship that will be one known through history as the day demons and humans learnt to co-exist." His voice rang through the silent hall, powerful and commanding. A voice of friendship. Stunned, the human comity was taken aback by not only the appearance of these beings they had so feared- but by how well they communicated.

"Commander and Leader of the Miko Forces, Earths Military Unit- Commander and Priestess, Kikyou Tamaru." Her sister had voiced out while the others managed to gather their wits about them. Kikyou had always been collected. Nothing ever took her by surprise. "Welcome Lord InuYasha. We are honored to have your presence here- and we hope we will be able to find a solution to this current issue that affects the life of both humans and demons." Kikyou paused, to step forward- looking into the demon lord's eyes. Kaede was stunned to see her sister's eyes study him- and that Kikyou almost blushed…. Almost. "Please come this way my lord." She said, turning to lead him to the seating around the table they had arranged.

Nodding, he followed.

Miroku Hashi, leading commander of the division 8 and of the monks stood. Purple eyes were alight with amusement. He was their chief strategist- shrewdness was his trademark, as was unusual insight.

" Welcome Lord InuYasha-" he intoned, easily smiling. " I must say we are quite stunned yet happy to know that demons appear quite humanoid."

Trust Miroku to take the bull by the horns.

"I was wondering if this is your true form?" the irraciable monk finished. Of course everyone was wondering the same thing- but what if the demons did n't like the question? - this was hardly the ideal way to make peace with a demon.

"So much for shrewd strategy.." Kaede mumbled- stunned when she noted one of the black haired demons look at her and smirk- almost in agreement, as if he had heard her barely whispered words. Kaede shut up after that.

InuYasha had seemed stunned as his gaze me purple ones. Then catching himself, he nodded. "Yes, this is my original form…. And you are?" – though said in a friendly way, there was an undercurrent of something there. Power. Everyone had tensed.

_"Miroku."_ Miroku smiled. _" Miroku Hashi. Commander of the 8th division – and Please Lord InuYasha- it was not meant to be rude- but the tales of demons we have known describe demons quite differently. I must say we are all a bit stunned by the beauty of your race."_

Lord InuYasha looked stunned again. It took a quiet moment, in which everyone- human and demon alike was tense. Finally the dog demon smirked- _" but we are much like humans- there are those that are just as good looking and those just as ugly. "_ he paused, looking about the room- _" though everyone here,"_ he finally said- as his eyes settled upon Kikyou's face _"is also quite beautiful."_

Miroku gaped for a second- looking at the dog demon- and then at Kikyou, before collecting himself. InuYasha's own eyes had refocused upon the room. "But I am not here to discuss our physical likenesses or differences. I am here to ask if you would be willing to share your world with us. Earth. She was our home too- and blessed with life-spans that extend centuries, many of our people yearn to come home…….." InuYasha said, eyes serious and sincere- as he literally dropped the nuclear bomb of the issue on the table, and put the ball effectively in the human court. There had been no chit- chat nor initial banter. The young demon had got to the point within seconds of entering.

_"They are not ones to waste time_…" Kaede thought as she studied him.

It was only then that she really looked at and studied the other demons with him.

There was an ancient old man in a striped Hori, hair scraped back from his head tightly held atop it. He was really the least attractive and oldest of them. What sort of demon this old man was, she was not sure- but he had a kind face with wise eyes. He was also sharp- for his eyes were analyzing everyone on the human side as his leader spoke.

There was another with blue green hair, and what appeared to be wings folded upon his back. Long blue hair hung perfectly in place- while a pair of antennae sprouted from his head, not very different from those of butterflies and moths- _a moth demon then_, Kaede decided. He was also very handsome- but something about the narrowness of his lips and the sharpness of his eyes told her he would not be very kind nor forgiving.

Next was a very handsome black haired man, whose hair curled in a riot down his back. Pale handsome features that somehow appeared calculating, and red red jewel toned eyes. Eyes that had become fixed upon her sister Kikyou ever since InuYasha's comment, regarding human beauty. His attention upon his sister was not unnoticed by either Kikyou or the other demons, but everyone seemed intent on ignoring it. Again Kaede was uncertain what sort of youkai he was. There was nothing typical in his form that told her anything. If anything, he appeared more human than any of the others.

Lastly there was another black haired demon, whose hair was straight and long- appearing like black silk. Eyes were silver- glittering like moonstone, and his human face was stunning, considering his neck appeared to have scales of black mixed in with his skin in the lower regions. His tongue was forked, and his nose a bit large and broad- making him look with his tail, very much like a dragon_. Likely was a dragon youkai._

They had come there in hope to form some alliance to share planet Earth would be possible. They all missed their home. They had come to ask permission to return home………….

Kaede felt ill as she continued to watch the galactic battle out of the view window. She watched as several demon ships pressed up against this new barrier- as it pulsed with life. They were combining their energies against it….what were the odds of anything withstanding such force?

Kaede sighed. When a species became dominant, there was first of all no way it was usually willing to share. Secondly, demons were powerful beyond all explanation- or so it had always been told, and the likelihood to invite mass murdering Youkai into your planet with the faith that they would not take over- and become dominant was ludicrous. She had been at the meeting when this point was brought forth by the Priestess Kikyou.

Needless to say- the demon lords there had not liked to hear that.

The meeting initiated to gain trust and friendship ended with cruel words and unspoken threats. The demons remained tight lipped and rational through it all, advising us not to go against them- that their commanding officers would not be as kind once the branch of peace was refused - but that had only fueled the fire of pride and the sense of being threatened among the humans. In the end, Commanding Chief Sango had demanded they leave or be thrown off, when they refused to accept that they would not be allowed upon the planet Earth. _Ever._

Kaede still remembered vividly Lord InuYasha's fury. Though he said nothing, his cheeks had developed two purple stripes, and his clawed fingers had lengthened_. "So they do turn into monsters?"_ she had wondered. But he had not. He merely turned and walked out.

Throwing the words, _" You will regret this."_ Behind him as he left.

"_And do we regret it?" _Kaede wondered now. She saw the barrier become pale as if it was weakening. _"We had not been aware of the size of the demon forces that awaited InuYasha's return- nor of their much advanced techonology,"_ Kaede reflected. Not only more advanced science and intelligence futuristically- but also a much much better preserved knowledge of the acient magics than humans ever had. They had so much power from past and present that once the war had begun- and the level of their abilities known- everyone was scared mindless of what would become humanity's outcome if they ever entered Earth.

_And it had only been a month._

Already half the human army no longer existed- and half their space battle-stations lay destroyed or fallen. The demons took no prisoners of war for exchange. They did not leave fallen battle stations within their command. Instead they destroyed everything and everyone. If they liked a location- they rebuilt demon stations where humans once had ruled. Human life was extended only if torment was needed to gain information. And in physical power- most humans were helpless. Most. Not all- and by the end of the month, the realization that it would be the descendants of monks and mikos, and the users of ancient magic and cutting edge future science whom would help even withstand the enemy was made.

Last minute regrets had led to human envoys meeting the demon commanding ruler- supposedly Lord InuYasha's brother. It had not gone well. This demon lord had been cold and calculating- refusing peace- but not actually saying so, lulling them into the belief he was contemplating it. Then he had attacked- at the most unexpected time.

_And we are pushed to do things to win- such as use men and women of cloth and miko decent to win; to defend ourselves._ Kaede knew this, but she didn't like what she was seeing. It was not the mikos and monks she had a problem with- though the peace and understanding these people were to uphold was completely shattered when they were made into warriors. It was the new technology- the genetic mutations and engineering that was ongoing- and developing rapidly- that she abhorred. Station 5- situated upon the moon had been one area of such research- and she was so very glad it had been annihilated by the demonic forces. Much set back to genetic transmutation- but Kaede did not approve of that method. _"We could create much more frightening monsters than the demons we fight today."_ She pondered- unconsciously shivering at the thought.

Then she stared- her mouth agape as she watched the barrier seem to almost shatter- cracks could be seen from the distance she was at. Only it never happened. Instead- as if it had gained power- the barrier became a blinding white once more- then it pulsed once, twice with growing energy- before its surface glazed over with a pink energy that disintegrated any demon or demon ship in contact with its surface at the time.

_They simply ceased to exist._

Kaede blinked to clear her eyes- then rushed up to the window- as had everyone else in the control tower- so ascertain that what she had seen was true.

Obviously the demon forces were stunned- They had lost more than half of their army. Then the humans attacked from behind- and the battle began- and Kaede watched, in wonder as she witnessed the first victory for the human forces since the beginning of this mess.

_There was someone who had the Sikon No Tama……….. and shit was going to hit the fan._

XXX

Yeah- went completely crazy and wrote this one night.

Again- as far as the story line - I have pretty much plotted out to the end. I think of stories years ahead- and finally work them out in my head. Yeah- Crazy.

Totally nothing typical I hope- and yet in its very difference I fear I will lose a lot of you who love to read InuYasha FF- but it cannot be helped. This is the way this story will go.

Good luck in the reading-

Oh!- never fear- my other tales will go on.

If anything- I would say that this is the story which I will delay updating longer- and TPOD will be the one to wrap up first- but this was like a buzz in my ear - I had to get it out, and so here it is. Hope there are some of you who will stay for the ride- and enjoy it as well.

Sesshaddict.


	2. Chapter 2

**Unnatural Silence**

**

* * *

**

**By: Sesshaddict **

**Rating: M for content and themes**

**Type: OOC, Sci-fi & Fantasy, Romance, Adventure and Angst**

Disclaimer:

I do not own InuYasha or any or the characters or storyline of the Anime- they are the property of Ms. Takahashi. The characters I have created and the superimposed storyline are mine however. Please do not make this a legal issue.

**_

* * *

_**

Ok- this is a bit complicated as it merges a lot of info in the telling- but I hope the story is ultimately clear- let me know if it was not. (To start off with, Kagome's father is Haki Higarashi, her grandfather Kajan and her mom Kaharu.) Good Reading!

Seshaddict.

**_Chapter 2 : Day of Loss and Day of Memories:_**

**_Tokyo, Japan- Higarashi Shrine, Planet Earth:_**

Haki Higarashi had always known this day would arrive. But that the demons would take so much away from his family he had not expected... foolishly so. But then again- he had not truly believed it was coming to be... had he?

He had been uneasy when the initial news reports claimed that some sort of race from space had gathered about their planet. There had been a suspicion- one so unrealistic - that had tickled deep in his subconscious mind... but he had held back the thought in hope, disbelieving.

His father had not had such reservations. Kajan Higarashi had immediately insisted they all move to the family shrine, and that Haki refresh his knowledge in the lost arts of magic and prayer. After all it had been years since he had last practiced them. His father had trained him in these things since age 2- and only his leaving to college had stopped such demands- after much argument and pleas.

Haki had always been able in these things- the magic, the sutras- in breaking seals and casting spells- but he had like most in their time, felt it a fool's errand to think that there was a time in which the world was ruled by demons- and that they would return. He had not wanted to spend his whole life dedicated to being a Shinto Priest, and after spending his childhood training while at home under his father's almost fanatical tutelage, he had removed himself to college and trained in medicine. He had become a doctor- busy in practice, with a practical streak that believed in science and not magic... but his heart never fully denied that the things his father had shown him- had trained him in, were unexplained by the knowledge available in modern science.

But that did not mean that all the stories were true- did it? It was bad enough that he had been put through it, but his father had insisted that his son and daughter also receive training. He had reluctantly agreed, only to appease and old man he hardly saw with his work and family. That and the uneasy sensation of possibly being wrong. For Haki had to admit that there were strange moments when he knew a patient would die- or live- that was unexplained. It just was. There were times he felt his hands had healed much more than the medicines that dripped into helpless bodies sustained on ventilators- living only because of technology.

So Souta and Kagome had also trained. Souta had been talented- strong in magic and prayer. The boy had not been interested - but had had the patience and kindness to go through with it for his grandfather's sake. Kagome had been more restless. Oh- she had sat through the stories rapt in attention- only to denounce them as ridiculous once they were told. She would have some uncanny talent to wield some spell like child's play- and then snort in derision at her grandfather's astounded disbelief. She was by far Kajan Higarashi's favorite grandchild. Despite the lack of control or respect. Haki had never understood it. His father was not one to tolerate insolence and disobedience well. But Kagome could get away with it all.

It had started from the day of her birth. Kajan had been restless- saying he felt a magic abounding the night of her birth. The birth itself had been simple- but the night of Kagome's birth, the famed and highly protected Sikon Jewel- an ancient artifact protected for generations in the monastery of the high priestess was found missing. It had led to them literally releasing the hounds of hell to find it... and yet till today no one knew where it had gone- ...and till to day, Kajan would claim that his grand-daughter was magical- and that the fact the Sikon had disappeared at exactly the time of her birth pointed to its reincarnation in her form. After all- that too had been a possible tale from Midoriku's forewarning- but Haki was disbelieving. After all- it really was how you would interpret those old stories- and anything could fit.

But now- as he thought about how much his father had been accurate in , Haki shivered. Kajan had died a week ago- a massive heart attack- in his sleep, - after the news that his lineage would end with the death of Souta- who had perished in the battle against the youkai upon the moon.

His son had been drafted quickly for his powers into the fighting military units. Kagome had also been tested- but it seemed Kajan was wrong- for no magic of significance was found on screening in her. She had been quite triumphantly justified as she told her grandfather so... and the dear girl had bitterly regretted her words when they had found Kajan dead in the morning.

Kajan had known immediately- when the first news reports had told of ships aligning outside earth - _he had known_ that it was the demons. That they were back and that only magic would serve them now.

"_Haki- Do not be a fool!- It is time... and what was foretold will come to be. We cannot waste our time in daily life my son."_

Haki had still not believed- but his old man had suffered much for him to get where he was today... and so taking a month leave of absence he had gone. Gone to live at his father's home- his birth place- the Higarashi Shrine. A place of ancient holiness. His wife, son and daughter followed. Kaharu, his wife was a daughter of a well known scientist and physician herself, and his son a second year medical student at the time. His daughter Kagome still in teenage and school at 17.

Kajan had seen the urgency- had been desperate- and no one had understood until the demons had started to attack their outer space stations and living units. There were numerous man made space living units- large ship like things that contained worlds of humans living upon them. It was the newest frontier. Millions of humans lived upon the moon and in the surrounding interspace. Hashi knew they were lucky to have had generational land- for to own anything on earth was difficult... no longer easily possible.

He had brought his family back to live here with his father and have them train as the old man had wished- . Something had nagged him- uncomfortable with everything. - A wondering uneasiness of "what if"? Had he been wrong to deny what had felt unexplainable his whole life?

So he himself had trained- and now as he watched in horror as the gigantic battle fleets advanced past the barriers of Midoriku- he was glad he had. Even from here on Earth- the gigantic force and demonic aura was overwhelming.

Haki stared at his trembling had. Sweat ran down the side of his face and his eyes hardened in determination. This was the only chance- and he seemed to know it. Something in him told him what it was he had to do. Kajan would have told him he was hearing the spirits that guide - and for the first time in his life Haki would have to say he agreed. He stared at his sweating palms at the grasped the hilt of the sword he held in his hand.

Long ago- as a child- he had found something. In the ancient well house behind the shrine, he had seen something glint and call to him. Jumping and scrambling down the steep moss covered well wall- he had dug to find a sword. It was ancient- unlike anything he had ever seen- and humming with an energy that was similar to facing a typhoon. He had staggered and struggled to take it out of its embedded place in the rock and carry it up. Kajan had felt it immediately- rushing to the well house to see what it was that called him so- and had been stunned in disbelief to see his son carry out the sword- staggering as if he carried a mountain instead of a slim blade, They had placed a seal upon it to keep its energy from calling.

Kajan was the first to say that it was demonic in aura- and that he would not have it call out to the demons if there were indeed any. Even his father had not lived in a time of demons- it had been centuries since anyone could claim that- but Kajan had been dedicated to the family shrine and training to keep those ancient knowledge and practices in play. He had dealt with other demonic artifacts that belonged to the Higarashi Shrine- and so had known things. But even he did not comprehend this sword's power. Haki opened the scabbard - pulling the sword out with trembling hands. The odd thing was- demonic artifacts of power rarely let humans use them. This sword was different in that Haki had never had any trouble wielding the weapon. Indeed it had amplified his powers- something he had never let Kajan know.

Pulling himself from those memories that were flying by in his mind's eye- Haki watched the advancing demon forces. He could feel their energy whipping and howling like beasts as they hit the biosphere- breaking through the last of Midoriku's barriers. _**No**. They would not win today._ Suddenly he believed in every story he had every been told. He felt Kajan's spirit near him. His father had not lived to see the day his son fully accepted what he was- what his powers were- but Haki felt that Kajan knew. Kajan was here. He followed his heart- his ears hearing the spirits of knowledge as they told him what to do. He felt himself flare with the energy derived from generations of ancestors of Higurashi Priests and Priestesses. His hand pulled off the sutra that sealed the sword's power. The rage of its power crashed around him- the wind whipped and the sky darkened. He channeled his light energy concentrating on forming a barrier. The sword would hopefully amplify his power to do so - if what he had seen in the past was true.

Raising the blade Haki watched in disbelief as white energy- pure and pulsating like a life force of its own shot out of swords tip. The energy shot out towards the demonic fleets and formed a barrier of such power and purity it was unbelievable! - Haki laughed in the emotions of victory and success. He had been uncertain if what his heart told would work out. It had. But to holdthe barrierwas draining him. He suddenly realized that the sword was drawing his energy into it to create this power. He was uncertain how much longer he would hold. The demonic powers of the sword tossed about him like restless hungry monsters- and he fell to his knees- straining to continue to hold the sword and channel his powers to maintain the barrier. Sweat and tears mingled as they streaked down him face.

Kaharu watched hidden in the window as her husband suddenly lit up with a white light surrounding him like a candle flame. She had never felt such fear- and yet Haki had told her to keep their daughter safe, and that is what she would do. She watched- hugging Kagome to her. Kagome was focused however on her father's form. When Haki went down on his knees- the strain and battering of whatever force held him forcing him down- Kagome wretched free.

"Kagome!- NO!" Kaharu screamed as her daughter tore out of the house racing towards her father's form. Kaharu raced after her - but found herself unable to fully follow Kagome as she raced towards her father- as if some barrier held her away. She watched in horror and tears as her daughter ran behind her father,Haki- her arms going about his shoulder- her hands over his- where he held the sword that was channeling powers Kaharu had only imagined or heard existed. She watched her young daughter's body lean in to support whatever wieght it was that was pulling Haki down... and then what she saw was unbelievable, so much so, that Kaharu lost conciousness as some of the powers crashed into her as she struggled to enter the are her husband and daughter were in, rendering her into the dark abyss that called to her.

XXX

Kagome stared in horror as the sky turned blinding white- uncomprehendingly she stared at her hands- as they held themselves together over those of her fathers. "What in the hell is happening!" she thought- her stunned mind feeling a sense of disorientation – of isolation as if she were standing far away, watching herself in some play she had not known she was in.

Then she felt the powers of them- they were like howling writhing beasts- battering down the power she felt pulsating from her hand. She had felt their stunned disbelief… then their resistance. Now they were fighting back- their powers channeled against her- slowly gaining strength.

"What was this?- _Daddy!…_….." she beseeched helplessly. " _Daddy!-_ Please- wake up- tell me what it is you have done- what it is that is happening?" But her father lay slumped against her, unresponsive- only the tight hold of his hands told her he still breathed.

Kagome felt the power, of what ever it was, turn vicious. Monstrous in its epic proportions, as it built against her. _"So this is what magic was_…" she bemused- though a horrified part of her mind screamed in disbelief that she could feel so detached. So unreal when this was possibly the very end of their existence. The end of human kind.

She suddenly realized that she was the only thing that held them back. Her father had been the last thing to possibly save this world- this world that was theirs!- Their home.

"_How dare those demons threaten us this way- kill us this way!"_ Suddenly her soul felt her father start to slip away.

"NO!" her heart and mind screamed in agony. "_Daddy- no!"_ she tried to scream- but it came out hoarse- barely above a whisper, as horror gripped her chest. Tears of helplessness raced down her face. She didn't understand this- and yet some deep forgotten part of her seemed to comprehend the import of what it was she did at this moment.

She had to save him…….. how dare they do this!- She who had always wondered why peace was not an option felt her heart flare in fear and love for her father. In anger that it had come to this- a war- and that her innocent father, a man who would not hurt those who hurt him, was going to become another of its casualty. They had already lost her brother Souta- torn limb to limb, his body shreds of meat on bone…… returned remains impossible- as the military had showed them what was left….. and now they were taking her father!- No! It would not happen while there was life in her body, and from somewhere she felt her anger at the injustice, her fear at the outcome, her love become a power within her- It spread from the region of her heart- the core of her soul, out, encompassing her in the glory of emotion- as she felt it surround her- flaring to life like a living thing. "_The demons will not come in today- they would not win this battle today!_ She vowed in her heart- a certainty she had never thought to have behind it.

They would not win- for she would save her father. He would live!- and if it meant that they would die- so be it. The fury overtook her then- at how they would dare to enter her world – and attempt to destroy everything she had ever known, everything that was precious and loved in her life- in the name of war-.

She saw this thing within her form into something tangible- a power begin to focus upon her hands- where they still held the hilt of the Tetsiega- holding her fathers hands clasped onto it as hers held on above his own.

She felt like someone else- disembodied- as she watched this power flare up from the sword- coating the already white light emitted from its tip as it formed the final barrier that held the demon devils at bay. Her emotions knew no bounds _( fear, anger, love, hate, disbelief……)_ - and she watched as the glow of pink spread upwards, over the power of the sword- sweeping over the barrier like a breathing monster. And then she felt their shock, the rage, the disbelief as her eyes beheld what she had never thought to do- as the demon army ceased to exist where they had been but moments ago.

Haki Higarashi's hand loosened – his head slumped- his breathing ceased. His heart- physically it ceased to beat- but his heart, the one he left behind him, on earth- shattered as she cried- _" No!- Daddy!"_ Her hands seemed welded to his- as she continued to hold them to the swords hilt. _" NO!-"_ her realization of loss choked her- tears streamed down upon her face- and the heart that was tender within her chest wretched in loss- quivered in helplessness as she watched her father _die._

XXX

**Demon Space Battle Command, Station One:**

**Private Quarters of the Western Lord:**

Sesshoumaru stared out of the large massive windows that framed the view of the planet they had lost in battle today. _It should have been so simple………_

But like everything in the history of Earth, and of his memories of that world- it defied logic and reason. Earth - she defied what seemed meant to happen, and created her own outcome- as if to scoff at the thought that any one would dare think to control her.

His hands clenched at his side. He had watched the battle- and had seen _exactly_ what had happened. It appeared, from his more distant view point, he had had a better idea of how weak that barrier had gotten. They had been so close……….

_What was it that had given the barrier its second strength? _

His hand clenched tightly- his sharp nails cutting the skin of his palms in his attempt to control the riot of rage, disappointment and frustration – and disbelief.

He had sensed something……… that barrier felt familiar….. but was it just imagination? No. Rarely was his instinct wrong.

The hand unclenched, and tapered perfect fingers moved to touch the hilt sheathed at his side. _The Tensiega._ The sword of magic pulsed like a pet would purr under the touch of his hand.

_He had sensed it_. The barrier was not human- it was something else…….. a power familiar that called to him. He had not thought of the Tetsiega in eons. The Tetseiga was a sword whose might was legendary. Whose power was incomprehensible….. next to only that of the Tensiega he wielded, and the sword of his father- the Sounga. But the Tetsiega would surely have been destroyed?- or had they been wrong. Had it survived the ages- and still existed upon Earth?

A cruel and cunning smile lit the eyes and face of the demon Sesshoumaru as he pondered this possibility. _If the Tetsiega existed_- then it was all the more reason for him to succeed in this campaign to vanquish the humans and take over the planet_. The Tetsiega would belong to him……_

But the second power was something else. The barrier's initial power had been formidable- and had seemed the familiar power he had felt. But it had nearly been overcome in the combined forces of magic and power the demons had used against it. The barrier had gained strength from a second source to rebound back. The pink tinge it had taken was something new- and the vision of watching it in disbelief as it destroyed half his forces had tickled a memory in him. That was why he had returned to his flag ship command to go to his private quarters. To research in his extensive library. The power of that barrier had been something seen before- and he was certain the old goat ToTo Sai had hidden something- some knowledge today during the meeting.

But why he would do so was the greater question? ToToSai was no fool. If the old man had withheld something of import, Sesshoumaru was certain he would have reason for doing so. It meant the old demon would be soon visiting him….. for what was withheld from the ears of others was not ever with held from his own ears. _Ever. _Many a Demon had died for the same…….

To Sesshoumaru, to withhold from him knowledge was unforgivable.

Knowledge was power.

Though he was certain the old demon would be requesting to meet him with in the next day to inform him of what it was about this barrier that bothered him, Sesshoumaru knew it would be far more productive if he already knew about this mysterious power, - so that he would be able to question the Toto Sai further, instead of only gaining the knowledge to old demon would wish to give.

Power was a dangerous thing. To a demon, power was everything. Power and Duty were the cardinal gods that ruled their world.

Power required work and cunning- it required you to be ahead of your opponent, friend, or ally _always_. That required knowledge and a mind that would see what really lay between the words and the intrigue. You would rarely be surprised and if you were, you would still have the knowledge and presence of mind to know what to look for and ask about.

That was why Sesshoumaru often hid the fact that he spent as much time in his study and library as he did in his Armour training. He was a warrior and leader foremost- but his edge he knew came from the fact that he was also the scholar. A selective scholar, he corrected his mind- one who didn't strive to read and learn for the research of knowledge itself- no he left that to others- such as Toto Sai. He gained knowledge to comprehend what it was he fought and what he dealt with. No one could with hold from him their own wisdom when he knew exactly what to ask and what to request- much to the frustration of many.

Sesshoumaru found the ancient text he had been searching for- And settled into the large chair as he flipped restlessly though the pages- scanning for something to strike a note of recollection. There was something here he was to know…………

Within the hour he had found what it was he searched for. His eyes grew cold….. The power he had seen- could it have been this?- Tonight he would find out. He snapped shut the text, its ancient bindings still strong. His beautiful eyes then refocused out of the window- where the stars twinkled and the vision of battleships tensely awaiting the next move was seen. But the view was dominated by the planet that they fought for…..

_What was mine will once again be so…….._ he thought, his golden eyes narrowed as it studied the world that he was determined to conquer. The planet that he yearned to return to . The home he had missed for too long.

XXX

ToTo Sai calmly raised the glass of demon brew to sip it gently. He sighed, as he relaxed into his seat, closing his eyes- " I would relax Sesshoumaru- before I face your firing squad of questions……. I am after all too ancient for this sometimes" he said, more to torment the young lord and test his control than anything.

To most, the prowling of Lord Sesshoumaru Tashio about the room around them would have caused an acute case of fear and indigestion- not to mention heartburn. But ToTo Sai _refused_ to be cowed. The boy was an absolute terror- and one who had bounced upon his lap and rode first upon his frontsaddle before he had ever become the most powerful and feared of all demons in their world. Sometimes it was good to remind this young lord of that……….. the pleasure of the fact that he was one of the few who could and still live, filled him with some perverse pleasure that relaxed him far more than the tea, or the closed eyes.

Sesshoumaru felt his frustration at the old demon flare. But he knew that ToTo Sai knew that for all of his power and fury, there would be nothing he could do to force the old goat's hand to talk unless he wanted to. Sesshoumaru knew he was ruthless, but his power and control lay in the fact that for all his harshness he was never unreasonable, or one to snub duty or disregard respect for age and knowledge of those above him. Though it was often hard to see this appropriateness of his character- it was there.

He should have let InuYasha do the interrogation- he thought to himself. The two would have ended up strangling each other and his brother would not have hesitated to beat the old fool senseless- _regardless of age or respect._

He closed his eyes in sheer frustration as he watched the old demon sink further into the seat- closing his eyes and all in all ignoring his questions, while he pretended to claim that age was what caused him the right to do so. Opening his eyes- his face remained emotionless – though one look in to his golden eyes would have shown flinty anger at having to play along with ToTo Sai's obvious attempt to hedge answering him.

The old man would go no where until he was told what he wanted.

Relaxing in to his own chair- he stared coldly at the older demon, calm and unruffled now with his endless fount of patience- knowing he would win this battle of wills regardless.

ToTo Sai opened his eyes – for the air was suddenly chilly, and the restless spirit of Sesshoumaru suddenly far more quiet- and in some way far more dangerous than before. He saw the eyes of ice with the thin patience emotionlessly staring at him- then pointedly looking at his demon brew-.

Sighing, ToTo Sai gave in. Sesshoumaru was positively frightening sometimes in how he could handle irritation. And to irritate only promised pain to those who did so- and never broke his own iron clad control. _The boy was not a living thing- _ToTo Sai thought darkly. No living creature could be so controlled and display _such patient and tolerant cruelty. _

It was Sesshoumaru's trademark………. It was positively frightening. Even for an old friend and powerful ally such as he. He could only fathom the degree of hate envy and horror the demon lord inspired in the younger demons who followed him.

"Ahm" Toto Sai broke the silence which was eating at him now. "Shall we begin my lord?" He paused to smile weakly in apology for his want to test the boy's tolerance. "I believe I am much more rested and refreshed now."

Sesshoumaru regarded him in silence- and then nodded. Eyes watching him as if he were some insect_……….make thata crawling insect he was contemplating whether to crush or not,_TotoSai corrected. ..._Oh dear. This was not good._

Again consciously reminding himself that he was the one who was the older demon here- and the one who had the knowledge, Toto Sai relaxed, and was now amused. A game of wit and intelligence with Sesshoumaru was always refreshing. It was because he was the one young demon who would always best him in all his attempts.

XXX

Yeah!- I would like to say thanks to my special reviewer who gave me hope that there will be someone at least who will enjoy this fanfiction. Thank you!

I am a story teller at heart- and the story will be told regardless of anything- it is that obsessive side of me that will make it so…… the tales in my head drive me insane sometimes to be told-

……but I do love to know what your thoughts are…….. so please do drop me a line.

Hope this in going to satisfy you-

Good Reading-!

Seshaddict.


End file.
